Trust Problems
by Signaller Robert
Summary: Tiffany has been betrayed by the man she thought she loved and her best friend Audrey... Meanwhile, Barry still reeling from a bad breakup with his long time girlfriend. After a chance meeting with each other, they have the opportunity to start anew... (A Tiffany focused side story set during the Redhead path of Relationship Problems by CystalMoonLightII)
1. Progue - Flight

**Author's note:**

**Please note, this story takes place just after part IV of the Redhead route in relationship problems. Though you don't have to read relationship problems to get into this, because it's mostly a standalone story. But I do suggest checking it relationship problems out if you haven't, it's a good read.**

* * *

Tiffany watched on in shock as the man she thought she knew - Mike Winters just turned around and left her. Tears started to well up again, her heart broken into a million little pieces. "I was going to let you into my life…" She gingerly lifted her hand up to her heart. "Into my heart…" She clenched her fists, shaking as her arms fell to her side. she felt like someone just kicked her right in the stomach. "Mikey, I was starting to love you…" She could hear the concerned murmurs around her as those words left her mouth, barely a whisper.

As the blonde turned on her heels, she could see the small crowd forming around her. Her heart almost exploded as it dawned on her, she'd humiliated herself in front of all these people.

Her breathing sped up as her eyes darted around, she could see the look of concern on some of their faces while others were utterly confused as they appeared out of the little coffee house.

Her eyes went wide she bit her lip as she shot forward, pushing past a surprised bystander. She had to get out of there, away from all those judging eyes.

She sprinted down the street, away from the crowds. Like her legs, Tiffany's mind raced.

Is this why Mikey wanted to see her?

Her feet violently beat the sidewalk as she tore past the occasional pedestrian. That call Mikey gave her, wanting to meet at the nutmeg. She clenched her fist as she took a deep breath. He sounded so broken up about something, was that all a facade?

She wouldn't have known about all of this if it wasn't for that chance meeting with Audrey at the pharmacy...

How stupid she must've looked at that park bench gushing over Audrey's new found love at that park bench… Then she showed her that photo, Mikey in her bed!

_**Sorry but I'm banging your best friend because you didn't put out!?**_

Tiffany's legs burned, but she couldn't stop now. She had to get home, get away from all of this bullshit!

How long has this been going on, were they laughing at her behind her back all this time? She cursed Mikey and Audrey, they were both special to her!

Tiffany quickly turned down a nearby street, she didn't want to go past Lusties. Knowing Audrey, she'd be celebrating her latest conquest there. Probably bragging to everyone how she one upped her!

She didn't even bother looking at the street signs as she made her way into the backstreets, anywhere else was better than there!

She sped up again, ignoring the fire raging in her legs. She held her breath as she pushed her body to its limits.

She gritted her teeth, what did Audrey have that she didn't?

She was the perfect student, captain of the cheer squad in her physical prime. Not to mention one of the most desirable girls at U.O.G. Hell, she didn't even have to try, she had some of the finest suitors in college tripping over each other trying to get a date with her!

She felt a white hot burning in her veins, her thoughts targeting those who had hurt her.

God she should have seen this coming, Audrey was such bitch to almost everyone and her lifestyle... don't make her laugh! She couldn't even run fifty feet before hacking and coughing. She hit the clubs almost every night, attracting attention from some of the slimiest men she's ever had the displeasure of meeting.

She could see why she would betray her, so much for their friendship. All that work she put into help her get a passing grade, after giving her unconditional friendship... She was just used up and thrown away.

Her mind settled on the next target. Mike, that damned musician. She should have known he'd be sleeping around, damn it. She should have known his type! They hate to settle down, they resist it at every. Single. Turn. How could be so foolish to think he was any different!

She shouldn't have believed his little act, she should have known he wasn't the boy she once knew all those years ago. Hell, she was pretty sure he'd forgotten her by the way he acted.

She could feel fatigue was catching up to her, she had to slow down. Sweat pouring down her face as she took ragged breaths. Damn it, how could be so stupid?

Tiffany could feel the white hot burning coming from her legs now, they screamed at her to stop. She obliged as a wave of fatigue smashed over her like a tidal wave. Damn it, she had been played and it was all her fault.

Her righteous rage melted away as she came to a stand still, doubt filling her thoughts. tears started to stream down her face.

How could this happen to her, hasn't she done enough to prove herself?

Tiffany glanced around, she couldn't recognise any of these street names. Damn it, she shouldn't have just ran off into the back streets!

She could hear her heart beat like a jackhammer. How could she be so foolish, she was suppose to be smarter than this!

Tiffany felt sick to her stomach, her perfect reputation was ruined and she knew certain people would pick at what remained of her almost flawless record.

She stumbled into a nearby dank side street. Quickly wiping her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to stem the torrent of tears.

Her steps felt heavy as she trudged along. she had to sit down, her legs were crying out for respite.

She flopped down next to a little storefront, thankfully it was dry. Her lip quivered as she threw her face into her hands and let forth a cacophony of sobs.

Damn it, now she wasn't sure if even Audrey even knew what she did. All she could feel was regret, she'd made such a fool of herself at the supermarket, outside the nutmeg and now everyone knew, she was far from perfect.

Her entire world was crumbling in front of her eyes and it was all her fault...

* * *

**I would like to thank you for reading and I hope you had a good read! Anyway, I'd like to Thank CrystalMoonlightII for giving me the go ahead to write this story based in his universe and his help and CypherDS who has been a true trooper and helping me get this prologue into tip top shape.**

**I just need to sort out a couple of details, but the first proper chapter introducing our other main characters should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: A chance meeting

It was another warm night in Glenberry as a glass door swung open, two men of varying heights strolled out of a small warehouse. A large sign hung over the door it read, Jim's Gym. The shorter man held the door open as a much taller man passed by him drenched in sweat and looking tired.

The shorter man slapped the taller man on the back as he slung his duffel bag onto his back. "Well Bazza, you did bloody well tonight!" his thick Australian accent permeating the night.

Barry just shook his head as he ran a hand through his light brown hair, giving a quick glance back. "Come on Gene, it wasn't that hard." He masterfully deflected the compliment.

Gene just closed the door as he shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that mate, you've come a long way since I found ya." He gave a disappointed sigh.

He leaned against a nearby wall, eyeing up his friend. "From a bloody twig to a hill of a man!" He proclaimed loudly and proudly, throwing his arms out wide.

Barry just gave a snort as his friend settled back onto his piece of wall. "Hill of a man, isn't it supposed to be a mountain of a man." His hazel eyes studied the man in front of him. Just barely five foot five and full of muscles, but with the passion and personality that would suit a much larger man.

A booming laugh came from Gene, he wagged his finger at his friend. "Oi, you ain't a mountain yet. But we're working on it, so don't shit all over yourself." he said with a proud glint in his eye.

A small smile formed on Barry's face, as he gave a defeated nod. "Okay, okay. You're right, you've helped me a lot at the gym." He had to admit, this little guy did really care about his confidence.

Gene gave a victorious fist pump as he pulled himself off the wall. "Bloody oath, I did!" He quickly pointed towards his legs. "Hell, you even avoided getting chicken legs." He gave a quick nod as he walked towards the nearby car park.

Barry followed as he sighed, always with the legs… "That's because you'd never let me skip leg day." he retorted in jest.

Gene span around, with a challenging look on his face. "Bloody right I would!" he quickly lifted his meaty arm as he started to poke his tall friend's chest. "You. Never. Skip. Leg. Day." With a thankfully slightly less harsh final jab, his arms fell to his side.

He looked as if he was ready to launch into a painful lecture on the importance of leg day, but he was thankfully interrupted by a jingling coming from his pocket. "Who'd call at this hour?" he quickly fished out his phone and gave an annoyed sigh. "I gotta take this." Barry just gave his friend a nod.

Gene gave him a small nod in return as he strolled away. "Ay, what's wrong Susie?" he paced around as a frown formed on his face. "All right… Bloody hell really!?" he yelled, his voice carried through the night as he rubbed his temple. "Right, I'll be there soon." He quickly shoved his phone into a pocket and jogged back over to his friend.

He gave a small huff as he calmed himself down. "Sorry mate, but you're gonna have to make your own way home tonight. Some fuckwit…" he spat out in anger.

Barry just gave a sympathetic nod, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No problem, I'll be fine walking home." thankfully, his friend seemed to have brightened up, as he gave him a smile.

Gene just gave him a wink as he pulled away. "Cheers, Bazza. Keep the light on for me, it'll be a late night for me." he gave his friend a wave as he ran over to a red Subaru Impreza.

He quickly threw himself into the car and sped out of the empty parking lot and into the night.

Barry just shrugged and began to make his way home, he probably shouldn't have carpooled with Gene. But then again, this was the first time he'd been called away late...

Ah well, at least he was getting more exercise at his own pace instead of that crazy training regime…

* * *

A wave of nostalgia hit Barry as he walked the streets of Glenberry, This crazy city... It was over a year ago when he came here with her, chasing new opportunities.

It honestly felt like it was a lifetime ago when that crazy Aussie took the time out of his day to train with him.

Barry gave a chuckle as he glanced around the dimly lit street, hell back then he couldn't even lift some of the lightest weights at the gym.

Sure, working at a bank didn't have much in the way of building muscle, it was still shocking to see how weak he'd gotten since he left school.

He frowned, a feeling of longing and loneliness descended on him. God, he had to leave his last gym. Honestly, it was more of a fitness club… but he couldn't stay, it reminded him too much of her. Too clean, too flash.

Plus, she still went there and it would be way too awkward to go there after their break up.

Sure, she'd always obsessed about becoming an actress. But after they came here, her reckless pursuit of fame got worse and worse.

Honestly, he couldn't recognize her anymore. It got utterly intolerable after that Starbright guy put all those disgusting ideas in her head…

A lot of paths for advancement in...

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. No point on dwelling on the past, Gene had taught him that. But damn it, they had something special!

As his mind was consumed by days gone by, he just caught it out of the corner of his eye! He quickly sidestepped as a man with peroxide blonde hair strode past him at breakneck speed and disappeared into the night.

Even with the briefest glances, he could see the look of great sadness and regret was etched on his face. It looked like he had been through the wringer, big time.

Barry just shook his head. He wished the best for that guy, but he needed to pay attention to his surroundings. Lest he accidentally runs into someone.

Actually… speaking of surroundings, wasn't there a coffee shop nearby? He'd seen it a couple of times when he'd driven to the gym.

Well, it wouldn't hurt if he had a cup of coffee.

And he had to be honest, after all that work he put in tonight, he deserved a nice coffee... A cappuccino, let's be honest!

Barry smiled to himself, he was glad he'd left his car at home. It might take a bit longer to get back home, but he'd be treating himself.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard it, sobbing. He stared down a nearby side street, it was coming from down there. It sounded feminine.

He wasn't that far from lusties, if he recalled correctly. It was probably some drunk girl who had a bit too much to drink and had a little tumble.

He grimaced, he could relate. Especially with the drunken escapades he and Gene got into, every now and then. Hell, he still had some of the scars.

The wailing got louder and louder, he could see calf high white boots…?

Something strange going to the clubs in, but compared to that chick who came all dressed up in the latest lolita fashion… Yeah, this was way more normal than half of the people who went to lusties.

He gave a sigh as he approached the storefront, time to see what the damage was. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

As he arrived at the front of the store, he stopped in his tracks, utterly shocked at what he saw.

It was a cheerleader, here and now? Out of everything he was expecting this wasn't remotely close to one of them.

He was sure there wasn't any themed nights at lusties, mostly a good rock band that played there every now and then.

That guy who passed him before looked awfully familiar...

His heart almost leapt out of his chest as the blonde girl in front of him raised her head, her blue eyes full of tears went wide as she saw him. She sat there like a deer caught in the headlights, her mouth hanging open.

Their eyes locked, his jaw hitting the floor. Both of them were frozen in the moment as they gawked at each other, neither party willing to speak up.

That pained expression on her face, those tears. He couldn't walk away from this, not after seeing the state she's in. But, what would he say?

God, he had to say something!

* * *

Oh dear, this certainly took awhile! Over the last couple of months my life has been pretty hectic. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it as we meet our eligible bachelor!

Seeing I'll have the time for the next couple of months, I'll try to get out more chapters.

But, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter it's a little less of a buzz kill.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks to Cypher yet again being the fantastic editor he is and to Crystalmoonlight who has given me permission to do this project, you two are great.


End file.
